La elegida y el protector
by lauramf12
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ichigo y Rukia cambiaran papeles? ¿Si Ichigo fuera el shinigami despojado de sus poderes y Rukia la humana que puede ver fantasmas y que se convierte en la shinigami sustituta? Una antigua leyenda emerge del más profundo olvido y el aura roja de la espada tiene algo que ver... La historia de Bleach se vuelve a contar desde el principio... pero ya nada será igual
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y no a mí**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Estaba siendo un día bastante normal para Rukia Kuchiki. Se había levantado a las siete, como siempre, se había vestido, había tomado un buen desayuno y saludado a su hermano mayor Byakuya, quien se encontraba a punto de marcharse al trabajo como director de empresa que era, y había salido en dirección al instituto de Karakura, donde cursaba el primer año de preparatoria.

Las clases se le habían pasado lento y aburrido, como siempre, menos por unos cuantos chicos de su clase que le habían gastado una broma al profesor, y, había que admitirlo, fue muy graciosa.

Al salir de clases estuvo un rato hablando con sus amigas Orihime Inoue y Tatsuki Arisawa, y más tarde se dirigió de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

Mientras volvía vio a un grupo de chicos e inmediatamente después de ver que habían hecho frunció el ceño y se dirigió furiosa hacia ellos:

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo, idiotas?!-los chicos se voltearon sorprendidos y asustados al escuchar el tan repentino grito de la chica.

 _Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki_

 _Color de pelo: negro_

 _Color de ojos: violeta_

 _Ocupación: estudiante de preparatoria_

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres niña? -respondió el que parecía ser el líder de la banda- ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a tratar a tus mayores o qué? - y coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia, enfadándola más de lo que ya estaba

-Ya me has hartado…-a continuación, se oyó un gemido de dolor proveniente del chico a quien Rukia le había dado una patada bien fuerte en sus partes.

\- ¡Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a nuestro jefe, hija de…!

-El jarrón…- la vista de los chicos se volvió hacia una farola cercana, donde reposaba un jarrón, ahora roto con las flores esparcidas por el suelo- tengo entendido que lo colocaron ahí porque fue el lugar donde atropellaron a una chica ¿Qué hace ese jarrón tirado y roto? ¡Respondedme ahora mismo!

-Pu-pues… supongo que lo tiramos al pasar por ahí con los monopatines- respondió otro chico, antes de recibir una patada en toda la cara.

\- ¡Respuesta correcta! - dijo Rukia aún bastante enfadada- Ahora marchaos de aquí a menos que queráis acabar como vuestro querido jefecito.

Dicho esto, los chicos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia quien sabe dónde y Rukia volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba una chica y le dijo:

-Tranquila, esos ya no volverán más por aquí

-Gracias por ayudarme, señorita

-No fue nada, pero ahora no tardes en irte al otro mundo, eh- dijo Rukia alborotándole el cabello a la pequeña.

* * *

POV Rukia

Así es, puedo ver fantasmas desde que tengo uso de razón. No tengo mucha idea de porque puedo verlos. Lo único que tengo claro es que no es de familia ya que mi hermano no puede verlos.

FIN POV Rukia

* * *

Rukia llegó a su casa bastante temprano y encendió la televisión para hacer tiempo hasta que llegara su hermano para cenar los dos juntos.

A eso de las nueve se oyó como se abría la puerta de casa, dejando ver a un Byakuya algo cansado. Inmediatamente Rukia fue a saludarlo:

\- ¿Qué tal el día, hermano? Pareces cansado

-Estuvo abarrotado de reuniones y contratos, así que estoy un poco cansado ¿Qué hay de cenar, Rukia?

\- Estaba pensando en hacer curry, si a ti te parece bien- respondió esta.

-Me parece bien. Avísame cuando esté listo

* * *

Después de una rica cena por parte de Rukia, Byakuya se fue a su despacho ya que tenía que rellenar unos documentos y firmar unos contratos para el día siguiente. Rukia, por otra parte, se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama. Después de un rato, dirigió su mirada hacia su mesita de noche, contemplando una fotografía de su hermano junto con una mujer de pelo negro, liso por arriba y revuelto por abajo, como Rukia y unos grandes ojos azul oscuro, casi negro:

-Como me hubiera gustado conocerte, Hisana, _hermana…_ -dijo Rukia. En efecto la mujer de la foto era Hisana Kuchiki la hermana mayor de Rukia, junto con su esposo y por ende hermano de Rukia también, Byakuya. Los ojos violetas de Rukia se habían perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que esta sintió una especie de ráfaga de viento.

- _Pero si yo no he abierto la ventana-_ era el pensamiento de Rukia.

-Está cerca. Muy cerca de aquí…- se oyó decir a una misteriosa voz.

* * *

POV Rukia

Y ahí fue donde se acabó mi día normal… y también mi vida normal.

FIN POV Rukia

* * *

Al voltearse, Rukia vio a un chico de su edad, como mucho dos años mayor que ella, parado en medio de su habitación, con el pelo naranja brillante, corto y revuelto, unos ojos marrones y el ceño fruncido. Iba vestido con un hakama negro y una espada colgada en la espalda.

\- ¡Pues claro que estoy aquí, descerebrado! ¿A qué has venido, a robarnos? Pues en ese caso déjame decirte que eres un ladrón de pacotilla.

\- ¿Pu-puedes verme? - preguntó el chico bastante contrariado.

-Claro que puedo verte ¿De qué te extrañas? -dijo Rukia " _primero se cuela en mi cuarto y encima se cree invisible el tío, pero esas ropas que lleva, eso sí que es raro"_

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rukia, apareciendo Byakuya detrás de ella:

-Rukia ¿Qué haces que estás armando tanto jaleo? Así no me puedo concentrar en mi trabajo.

-Perdón Byakuya, hermano. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Byakuya asintió con la cabeza- Nosotros tenemos alarma anti-ladrones ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? Claro que tenemos alarma.

-Pues se ha estropeado, porque ese chico de allí se ha colado y ni ha sonado ni nada- dijo Rukia señalando al lugar donde está el chico

-Rukia, no hay nadie aparte de nosotros en esta habitación

En ese momento el chico dijo:

-Déjalo, él no puede verme; ni él ni las personas normales. Soy un shinigami, un mensajero de la muerte- eso asombró a Rukia

-Bueno, si no quieres nada más, me vuelvo al trabajo. Procura no hacer mucho ruido- dicho esto Byakuya cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

-Vale, así que eres un shinigami que ha venido de la "sociedad de almas" para exterminar a espíritus maléficos y llevar a los normales al otro mundo… ¡¿Cómo voy a tragarme algo así?! ¡¿Me tomas por estúpida o qué?!

\- ¿A pesar de ver fantasmas, no crees en los shinigami?

-Pues no. Acepto que no eres un humano, ya que mi hermano no ha podido verte, pero deja ya está broma de ser el mensajero de la muerte ¿Eh niñato?

 _Niñato, esa simple humana me ha llamado niñato…_ Tú te lo has buscado- dijo con enfado el chico del pelo naranja- **Bakudô 1 obstrucción… ¡sai!**

Inmediatamente Rukia sintió como su cuerpo se retorcía hasta quedar con los brazos cruzados de forma algo dolorosa detrás de la espalda y tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse ni mucho menos levantarse:

\- ¿Qu-qué me has hecho? - preguntó Rukia sorprendida

-Son hechizos que solo los shinigami podemos usar; se llaman "kidô"-dijo el chico con aires de suficiencia- aunque no lo parezca, he vivido por lo menos diez veces más que tú, así que no me tomes por niñato ¿Entendiste? -dijo frunciendo el ceño todavía más de lo que ya lo tenía- Tienes suerte, ya que la ley de los espíritus no me permite eliminar humanos a menos que tenga una orden explícita. Así que ya puedes darme las gracias "niñata"- se regodeó delante de ella- Y ahora- sacó su espada y Rukia le miró asustada por que ese chico fuera a hacerle algo, pero, en cambio golpeó con la punta de la empuñadura la cabeza de un fantasma que se encontraba allí:

-No…no quiero ir al infierno-dijo el fantasma temblando ante el miedo que sentía en aquel momento

-No temas, sólo te estoy enviando a la sociedad de almas. Eso no es el infierno, es un lugar tranquilo-dicho esto una luz envolvió al fantasma haciéndolo desaparecer

\- ¿Qu-qué le has hecho? - preguntó Rukia, la cual no entendía nada

-Le he mandado a la sociedad de almas mediante el "funeral del alma", ese es uno de los trabajos de los shinigami. Te lo explicaré sencillamente para que hasta alguien como tú pueda entenderlo. Existen dos tipos de almas: los "plus" o espíritus normales, vamos, los que tú ves todos los días. Luego están los "holllow" que atacan las almas de los vivos y los muertos sin distinción para devorarlas y así aumentar su poder…- se paró en medio de la explicación- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Estoy dibujando lo que estás diciendo para entenderlo mejor- dijo Rukia mostrando orgullosa un dibujo lleno de conejitos u ositos mal dibujados- _me pregunto_ _cómo ha llegado a dibujar tan mal_ \- pensaba el chico mientras tanto

-Los shinigami tenemos dos tareas: una es hacer el funeral del alma a todo espíritu errante que encontremos y la segunda es exterminar a cualquier hollow. Esa es mi misión de hoy.

-Espera, si no he entendido mal, hay un hollow rondando por aquí cerca- el chico asintió- ¿Entonces qué haces ahí parado idiota? -le gritó Rukia

-Porque… hace rato que ya no siento su presencia, es como si hubiera una poderosa fuerza interfiriendo

En ese momento Rukia oyó un grito que le heló la sangre- _¿Qu-qué ha sido eso?_ \- Tú, shinigami ¿Qué ha sido ese grito de ahora mismo?

\- ¿Qué grito? Yo no he oído nada…-en ese momento el chico lo sintió e inmediatamente se puso tenso- _Es un hollow, no hay duda ¿cómo es que no lo he sentido antes? Y ¿qué es esa sensación extraña que percibo? Aparte, ¿cómo es que una simple humana haya oído a un hollow antes que un shinigami como yo?_

El chico salió corriendo por la puerta y Rukia no se quedó atrás, ya que a duras penas lo siguió.

* * *

El piso de abajo estaba destrozado y Rukia ya se temía lo peor, pero cuando vio al hollow sosteniendo a su hermano inconsciente, su mundo se vino abajo. Al ver que todavía estaba vivo, una rabia hacia ese monstruo y los deseos de ayudar a su hermano, hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por romper el hechizo que le había puesto ese chico:

\- ¡Para ya idiota! ¿Es que quieres quedarte sin alma o qué? - le dijo enfadado y preocupado el chico, pero se calló al ver como el hechizo se deshacía y la chica caía al suelo exhausta, pero al instante se levantaba- _¿Cómo es posible que una simple una simple humana haya sido capaz de romper un kidô? ¿Quién es esta chica?_

-¡Byakuya, hermano!- gritó la chica mientras corría hacia el hollow con un bate de béisbol en la mano.

El hollow la derribó como nada, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle nada, el chico le golpeó con su espada:

-Idiota, los hollow solo atacan a las personas con alto poder espiritual, como, por ejemplo, alguien capaz de romper un kidô con sus propias fuerzas, si atacan a humanos normales es solo para llegar a su objetivo-dijo el chico- No quiero decir esto, pero ese hollow quiere únicamente tú alma.

\- ¿Ha venido solo a por mí? ¿O sea, que es mi culpa? Mi hermano al borde de la muerte ¿por mí culpa?

-Espera, yo no he dicho e…-se cortó en medio de la frase al recibir de lleno un golpe del hollow- mierda… me he desconcentrado y he permitido que me ataquen por la espalda… que patético

-Ya está bien, ya basta… ¡He tú! ¿Quieres mi alma? ¡Pues ven por ella! -dijo Rukia poniéndose delante del hollow con una actitud desafiante.

El hollow no se lo pensó dos veces y avanzó hacia Rukia a una velocidad increíble pero antes de que la golpeara, el shinigami se interpuso llevándose el mordisco del hollow, dejándole muy mal herido y semi-inconsciente.

Rukia solo pudo mirar horrorizada- _Van a morir, van a morir todos por mi culpa…_

\- ¿Quieres ayudar a tu hermano? - preguntó con voz entrecortada el shinigami

\- ¿Es que hay una manera de hacerlo? - dijo Rukia asombrada

-Sí, hay una manera… más bien es la única manera-dicho esto el chico cogió su gran espada- tienes que convertirte en shinigami

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Eso es posible?

-Sí. Si te atravieso el corazón con mi zanpakutô, ¡Te transmitiré la mitad de mis poderes de shinigami! Así tendrás la fuerza de un shinigami por tiempo limitado y podrás vencer al hollow

\- ¿Y no me pasará nada? -preguntó insegura Rukia

-No lo sé… pero teniendo en cuenta tu gran poder espiritual creo que puedas soportarlo, aunque las probabilidades de éxito no son altas. Si no funciona ¡morirás! Pero no hay tiempo para dudar y mucho menos otra manera de hacerlo.

Rukia, indecisa, volvió a mirar a su hermano, todavía semi-inconsciente en el suelo-Rukia…huye de aquí, deprisa…- _¡Mierda! Mi hermano preocupándose por mí mientras él está medio muerto y yo ¡Muerta de miedo!¡Soy una idiota!_

-Trae esa katana, shinigami ¡Vamos a intentar esa idea tuya! -dijo Rukia toda decidida

-Deja de llamarme shinigami. Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki

-Ya… pues yo me llamo Rukia Kuchiki. Espero de todo corazón que este no sea nuestro último encuentro.

-Bien-dijo Ichigo, para unos segundos después atravesarle a Rukia el corazón con su katana creando una luz cegadora. Una vez desapareció, allí no había nadie y al hollow le faltaba un brazo.

A su lado se podía vez a Rukia vestida con un traje de shinigami como el de Ichigo y sosteniendo una espada de tamaño normal, pero con un aura roja rodeándola- E _se aura...no será la elegida de esa antigua leyenda que me contaron ¿verdad?  
_

-No puede ser…yo solo iba a darle la mitad de mi poder, pero lo ha cogido todo-dijo asombrado Ichigo- _Esta sensación que siento, es la misma que entonces. No puedo sentir la presencia de nadie más. Lo escucho todo como a través de un filtro. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Esa fuerza intensa que actuaba como interferencia… ¡Proviene de ella! Esa enorme presión espiritual que sentí en su cuarto… ¡Estaba confundiendo mis sentidos! Nunca antes había encontrado a una humana capaz de ver a los shinigami, ni tampoco a nadie capaz de romper un kidô… y nunca había visto una zanpakutô con esa aura roja rodeándola, ni siquiera en los capitanes._

\- ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi hermano!¡Cara de pez! -dijo Rukia con rabia y cortó al hollow desintegrándolo en el acto.

- _¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Qué es? -_ pensó Ichigo sin salir de su asombro

Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki

Color de pelo: negro

Color de ojos: violeta

Ocupación: estudiante de preparatoria y **shinigami**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y no mía**

* * *

POV Rukia

Estaba muy oscuro, no podía ver nada. De repente aparece ante mí mi hermano lleno de heridas y desangrándose por estas.

-Rukia… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No te habías convertido en shinigami para salvarme?

En ese momento me volteé y vi al shinigami, Ichigo era su nombre y me dice:

-Lo siento, ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando ya pensé que nada podía volverse más raro, empecé a oír a alguien diciendo "buenos días" repetidas veces. En ese momento me desperté.

Fin POV Rukia.

-Rukia, despierta, Rukia, a esto paso vas a llegar tarde al instituto- decía Byakuya, intentando, sin éxito, despertar a su hermana.

-Ugh… ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, shinigami descerebrado! - gritó Rukia incorporándose en la cama y tirando la almohada.

 _Shinigami…_ pensó Byakuya, con los ojos como platos _¡No es posible!_

\- ¿Estás bien hermano? Tienes una cara muy rara- le dijo Rukia al ver que este entraba en una especie de trance. En ese momento Rukia se dio cuenta de algo- Hermano ¿Cómo tienes la herida?

-Rukia, sí que estas rara hoy ¿Cuándo me hice yo una herida? - preguntó Byakuya extrañado, ya que no recordaba haberse hecho una herida en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo Rukia. _Es imposible, yo misma vi como ese monstruo lo hería ayer por la noche-_ pensó esta, bastante confundida.

* * *

Rukia quedó boquiabierta cuando vio el enorme boquete que había en la pared de la sala de estar; era tan grande como la propia pared. Había varios obreros reponiéndolo en ese momento.

-Es un milagro que los dos saliéramos ilesos cuando el camión se estrelló contra la casa- dijo Byakuya con su mismo tono monótono de siempre, pero se le notaba algo de alivio al decirlo.

-El milagro es ninguno de los dos nos despertáramos- dijo Rukia todavía alucinando. _¿Qué significa esto…? Las heridas han desaparecido. Y creen que lo de la casa fue por culpa de un accidente ¿Será un servicio a posteriori de los shinigami? Ese chico… ¿Volvería a la sociedad de almas o como se llame?_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el instituto de Karakura una chica de unos 15 años con el pelo largo y liso de un color anaranjado, vestida con el típico uniforme gris con detalles en rojo y una camisa blanca resoplaba aburrida mientras leía una revista. Su nombre era Orihime Inoue.

\- ¿Qué haces con la boca abierta? ¡Eres una jovencita en la flor de la vida y te pasas el día mirando a las musarañas! - le reprendió una chica también de 15 años, de pelo azulado tirando a morado, corto y revuelto, vestida también con el uniforme escolar.

-Tatsuki…-respondió la aludida. El nombre de esa chica era Tatsuki Arisawa.

\- Sí que tarda Rukia hoy ¿Eh…? – le dijo Tatsuki a Orihime.

-Es verdad…Es raro, ella no suele llegar tarde nunca- le contestó Inoue.

En ese momento un chico de la misma edad, de pelo corto y negro, algo más bajo que las dos chicas entró al aula, se llamaba Mizuiro Kojima, y, al escuchar la conversación, les dijo:

-A lo mejor hoy no viene. Hablo de Rukia. Esta mañana, cuando pasé por delante de su casa había unos cuantos obreros reparando lo que parecía ser un enorme boquete en la pared. Al parecer un camión se estrelló de lleno durante la noche, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo un vecino de por allí.

\- ¡¿Un camión?! ¡¿Y qué ha pasado con Rukia?! ¡¿Está herida?! ¡¿Está muerta?!- gritó Tatsuki preocupada por lo que pudiera haberle pasado a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Siento defraudarte, pero ni a mí ni a mi hermano nos ha pasado nada- respondió Rukia por detrás, acabando de llegar en ese momento.

-Has venido- le dijo Mizuiro-pensaba que te quedarías en casa para ayudar con la reparación.

-No, de eso ya se encargan los obreros que contrató mi hermano. Ahora toca lengua, ¿no? Ese profesor siempre va a su bola… no me dirá nada- le respondió Rukia sentándose en su pupitre.

-Así que… ¿tú eres Kuchiki? -dijo una voz misteriosa detrás de ella- ¡Encantado! - En ese momento, Rukia se quedó de piedra al ver quién era el propietario de esa voz.

-Ah…-dijo Mizuiro- este es Ichigo Kurosaki, es nuevo en el instituto.

-Mi familia se ha mudado, así que me he cambiado a mitad de curso- pero Rukia no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, estaba demasiado sorprendida de que ese chico estuviera allí de pie, delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Kojima, al ver la cara que se había quedado a Rukia.

-Todavía no tengo libros de texto. Enan… digo Kuchiki ¿Serías tan amable de prestarme el tuyo? - le pregunto Ichigo de una manera muy formal, un poco sobreactuado, cosa que solo Rukia notó. En ese momento Rukia miró la mano que le tendía Ichigo y al verla, un sudor frío le lleno todo el cuerpo. En su mano había escrito:

 _Como te chives, TE MATO._

 _¿De qué va este?_ pensó Rukia aterrorizada.

* * *

Al final de la clase, Rukia se llevó a Ichigo a la azotea, el único sitio en el que no suele haber nadie.

\- ¿Es que no piensas parar? ¿Por qué me llevas a un sitio donde no hay nadie? Ni que fueras a secuestrarme ni nada por el estilo… ¿Verdad? - dijo Ichigo

-Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba- dijo Rukia para sí misma- Y, por cierto ¿Quieres dejar de hablar así? Ni que vinieras del siglo pasado, o… bueno, en realidad sí, viejo- acabó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso ultimo enfureció mucho a Ichigo, quien se había esforzado bastante para sonar normal al hablar.

\- ¿¡Quieres callarte!? Encima de que me paso toda la noche estudiando la manera de hablar de los jóvenes de hoy en día.

-Pues no te ha servido de mucho, la verdad- le dijo Rukia- ¿Vas a darme una explicación o no?

\- ¿Una explicación? - preguntó Ichigo un poco desconcertado.

\- ¡Exacto! - le reprendió Rukia- ¿¡No has terminado ya con tu trabajo!? ¿¡Para que te has metido en mi clase!? ¿No deberías volver a la sociedad de almas o como se llame eso?

\- ¡Enana idiota! Solo los shinigami pueden volver allí, y yo no tengo la capacidad para hacerlo- le respondió este.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que yo…- empezó Ichigo- he perdido todo mi poder de shinigami.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió Rukia- pero yo ya no soy una, no llevo esas ropas ¿Dónde está tu poder entonces?

-Está en tu interior- le contestó Ichigo- al parecer, la otra noche, al atravesarte con mi katana, tú te llevaste todo mi poder de shinigami, en lugar de la mitad, como tenía pensado. Hasta que recupere todo mi poder, tengo que mantenerme dentro de este gigai- dijo Ichigo señalando a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Un gigai? ¿Qué es eso? - le preguntó Rukia.

\- Un gigai es un cuerpo artificial que los shinigami podemos ocupar en casos de emergencia, como el mío actualmente- explicó Ichigo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo- Un shinigami debilitado es una presa de oro para los hollow, por eso fingimos ser humanos usando estos cuerpos.

\- Ya veo, por eso todos en clase podían verte, pero ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo, si puede saberse? - preguntó Rukia.

-Pues… ¡Hasta que yo recupere todos mis poderes, tendrás que ayudarme con mi trabajo!

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero yo no…

-Es lo normal- le cortó Ichigo- eres tú quien tiene ahora el poder de shinigami. Yo te apoyaré, ya que una enana como tú no podrá con todo. Además, no tienes derecho a negarte.

\- Primero, no me llames enana ¿Entendido? Y segundo, no pienso aceptar ese trabajo. Todavía no sé cómo vencí a ese monstruo, y únicamente lo hice por salvar a mi hermano, con la adrenalina del momento, _yo no soy tan fuerte, sino las cosas aquella vez hubieran sido distintas_ \- dijo lo último susurrando, pero Ichigo lo oyó, aunque decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

-Está bien- dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía un guante rojo con una calavera rodeada por una llama azul- Entonces tendrá que ser por las malas.

Y dicho esto, Ichigo se lanzó hacia Rukia y le golpeó la frente con el guante, causando que el alma de Rukia saliera del cuerpo, cayendo este último al suelo sin vida.

\- Pe-pero ¿qué? ¿Qué me ha pasado? Vuelvo a ser una shinigami- dijo Rukia aún asombrada.

-Niñata, ven conmigo- le ordenó Ichigo con cara seria.

* * *

Llegaron a un parque desierto, ya que a esas horas todos los niños se encontraban en el colegio y esperaron allí a quién sabe qué.

-Oye ¿A qué esperamos? Llevamos aquí más de 20 minutos y no aparece nada-Dijo Rukia harta de estar ahí parada sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Hay algún fantasma en este parque? - preguntó Ichigo serio y con la vista fija en el parque.

-Sí, hay uno- le respondió Rukia- Es un niño de unos 5 años. Suele aparecer jugando sobre las doce, pero… ¿Qué importa eso ahora?

A modo de respuesta Ichigo le tendió a Rukia el teléfono móvil que llevaba mirando desde que habían llegado al parque. En la pantalla se mostraba un mensaje que ponía:

 _Parque infantil de Yumizawa_

 _20 M_

 _12:00 p.m._

 _\+ - 15 min_

-Antes de que preguntes nada- se adelantó Ichigo a cualquier pregunta que Rukia podía haberle hecho- Es una misión de la sociedad de almas. Este mensaje indica que un hollow aparcera aquí, en un radio de 20 metros, hoy, a las doce de la mañana, con quince minutos arriba o abajo de margen. Probablemente irá detrás de ese niño.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, un grito de auxilio resonó por todo el parque, alertando a los dos jóvenes. Ese grito pertenecía al niño del que Rukia hablaba antes, quien estaba siendo perseguido por un hollow. Al ver la cara aterrorizada del pobre niño, Rukia cogió la empuñadura de su katana, pero el grito de Ichigo la paró en seco:

\- ¡¿Vas a ayudarle?! Si tú misma decías que no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra los hollow y que solo lograste vencer al del otro día por la adrenalina del momento al querer proteger a tu hermano- le dijo Ichigo con desprecio en su voz.

\- ¡Eso ahora da igual! Si no hago nada el niño acabará devorado por el hollow, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como lo mata delante de mis narices- dijo Rukia con seguridad en su voz.

\- ¿Qué más da que pase por delante o por detrás de tus narices? Seguirán atacándole igual- le dijo Ichigo.

En ese momento el niño tropezó y cayó al suelo, pero antes de que Rukia fuera a ayudarle, la voz de Ichigo la detuvo en seco:

\- ¡No hagas nada para ayudarle! Aunque lo salves ahora… ¡Si te niegas a aceptar tu responsabilidad como shinigami, el resultado siempre será el mismo! ¿Sólo vas a ayudarle si le atacan delante de ti? ¡No seas ridícula! - le replicó Ichigo- ¡Los shinigami debemos tratar por igual a todas las almas! ¡No puedes dejar de ayudarlas porque estén lejos de ti o porque no te convenga! ¡Esa superficialidad no te ayudará a hacer nada por ese niño! Si de verdad quieres salvarle tienes que aceptar salvar a todas las demás almas. No importa lo que tengas que jugarte… ¡Debes estar preparada para dar tu vida por ellas!

En el interior de Rukia se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha interna entre salvar a ese niño, aceptando la responsabilidad como shinigami y salvando a todas las demás almas que se encontrara, o, por otra parte, quedarse sin hacer nada viendo como devoraban al niño y seguir con su vida normal. Pero la última frase de Ichigo que aún resonaba en su mente " _Dar tu vida..."_ la hizo salir de dudas.

 _Tiene razón. Yo…_ \- pensó Rukia cogiendo la empuñadura de su katana una vez más, pero esta sin nada que la detuviera, y rápidamente se posicionó delante del niño para protegerlo del monstruo.

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú?_ \- preguntó el hollow.

Sin decir nada Rukia de cortó un brazo al hollow, quien cayó de dolor al suelo gritando. Ichigo solo la miraba impresionado.

-Rukia… ¿Ya has tomado una decisión? - le preguntó.

\- ¡Déjame en paz de una vez! ¡Solo lo he ayudado porque quería y punto! - le gritó Rukia.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo! ¡Anoche me protegiste con tu cuerpo! ¿¡Me ayudaste solo porque era tu deber como shinigami!? Uno no se sacrifica solo por eso… ¡Alguien muy importante para mí me enseño que no es así y no quiero defraudar a esa persona!

Y dicho esto Rukia le insertó la katana al hollow en el centro de la cara, rompiéndole la máscara, derrotándolo.

-No he tomado ninguna decisión. Si las cosas se ponen feas no te digo que no vaya a salir corriendo. Y no soy tan buena como para dar mi vida a cambio de salvar las de gente extraña, pero… Desgraciadamente para mí, tampoco soy tan idiota ¡para olvidarme de lo han hecho por mí! - le dijo Rukia con una mirada llena de determinación- ¡Te ayudaré con ese trabajo tuyo! - y dicho esto Rukia le tendió la mano.

-Me parece bien, enana- le dijo Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y no a mí**

blablabla- conversaciones

 _blablabla-_ pensamientos

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Era una noche como otra cualquiera en Karakura y una chica pelirroja, de grandes ojos marrones se encontraba caminando a su casa después de haber hecho la compra a la vez que cantaba alegremente:

-La, al nombre es anterior… Sí, asentimiento es… Y ya viene otra vez el do, do…- en ese momento se percató de la presencia de un coche que venía hacia ella a toda velocidad, no dándole tiempo siquiera a moverse...

* * *

Al día siguiente, en un parque de Karakura:

-Lo sé todo, hermana… ¡Todo está escondido en este joyero! En este joyero de jade que dejó nuestra madre. ¡Dámelo Mariane! ¡Vamos! -¡No! ¡No lo abras, François! ¡Aaah…!

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo, descerebrado?!- gritó Rukia por detrás de Ichigo, quien estaba tan absorto en la lectura que se había llevado un buen susto al oírla gritar justo en su oído.

-¡Uaaah…! No…no…no ¡No me des esos sustos! Estaba intentando aprender el lenguaje habitual de los jóvenes de hoy en día- dijo Ichigo no muy recuperado del susto.

\- ¿Cómo que el lenguaje moderno? _Esa manera de hablar es del siglo XVIII, para empezar_ \- dijo Rukia algo mosqueada- ¿Me haces entrenar mientras tú lees un manga de terror? ¿De dónde has sacado esa horterada, por cierto? - preguntó esta irritada.

\- ¿Ya has terminado con el entrenamiento? - preguntó Ichigo enfadado porque le interrumpieran la lectura en su mejor momento.

-Sí- respondió Rukia orgullosa de sí misma- He golpeado a todas las bolas que había en la máquina, por cierto, ¿De dónde sacaste una máquina de ese tipo?

\- ¡Enana idiota! ¿No me digas que golpeaste todas las bolas sin fijarte? Te dije que solo tenías que golpear las bolas de color rojo ¡No tanto las rojas como las verdes!

\- ¡¿Y cómo esperabas que lo hiciera descerebrado!? ¡No se distinguir el verde del rojo! - Rukia empezaba a perder los nervios- No es mi problema ser daltónica- se tapó la boca después de decir eso. _Genial, una de las pocas cosas que no quiero que sepan de mí y se me escapa a la primera de cambio._

-Dalto-, ¿qué? - preguntó Ichigo al no saber que había dicho la chica.

-Daltónica- dijo Rukia de mala gana, se le notaba que no quería hablar del tema- desde pequeña soy incapaz de distinguir el rojo del verde y viceversa, intento que no se me note para que no me traten como a la idiota que no sabe distinguir los colores. ¿Sabes? Eres la única persona a la que le contado eso, aparte de mi hermano- acabó con una triste que hizo que Ichigo se arrepintiera de gritarle.

Justo cuando Ichigo iba a disculparse, un grito por detrás le sobresalto tanto como para hacérselo encima.

-¡Hola, Rukia!- dijo la chica de quien había provenido el grito, Inoue Orihime.

\- O-Orihime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Rukia también recuperándose del susto.

-Je, je. Venía de hacer la compra para la cena. He comprado cebolleta, mantequilla, plátanos y gelatina de judías dulces- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 _¿Qu-qué pretende preparar con eso?_ Pensó Ichigo, quien se asombraba de lo rara que podía llegar a ser la chica.

\- ¿Qué hacías tú aquí Rukia? - preguntó Orihime inocentemente.

\- ¿Yo? Pues…-respondió Rukia nerviosa. _Mierda, no le puedo decir que estaba entrenando. ¡Vamos Rukia, invéntate algo rápido, vamos!_

 _-_ ¡¿Kurosaki?!- gritó la chica al ver como el pelinaranja se encontraba justo detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres? - le respondió este.

\- ¡Descerebrado! Es Inoue, una compañera de clase- le gritó Rukia al ver la poca memoria que tenía Ichigo.

\- ¡¿De clase?!- se sobresaltó este, y acto seguido hizo una reverencia típica de un caballero inglés- ¡Oh, Inoue! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

- _Se me olvidaba…Delante de los extraños se hace el niño bueno-_ pensaba Rukia.

\- ¿Eh? Es un placer Kurosaki- le respondió Inoue cogiéndose su propio vestido y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- _¡Y la otra le sigue la corriente! -_ pensó Rukia sorprendida de lo rara que podía llegar a ser su amiga. En ese momento se fijó en el brazo izquierdo de la chica, el cual permanecía vendado, y, después de pensarlo un rato, decidió preguntarle- ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? ¿Has vuelto a caerte?

\- ¿Eh? Ah ¿esto? No, es que me atropellaron…- respondió Inoue como si nada.

\- ¡¿Qué te atropellaron?! ¡¿Un coche?!- gritó Rukia preocupada y sorprendida.

-Sí. Anoche, cuando volvía de comprar unas bebidas. La verdad es que últimamente me atropellan mucho. Je, je…

\- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquila? ¡Estás sufriendo accidentes! ¡Deberías enfadarte! - la reprendió Rukia, con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Pero los conductores no lo hacen a propósito…- se quejó Inoue, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Suele tener accidentes a menudo? - preguntó por curiosidad Ichigo.

\- "A menudo" no. ¡Todos los días! - le contestó Rukia.

-Es que soy bastante despistada…- dijo Inoue, poniendo una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

\- ¡No deberías estar tan conforme con ello! - le contestó casi perdiendo los nervios Rukia.

-Hmm… _Vaya, tal vez sea descuidada._ Decía para sí mismo Ichigo cuando reparó en la cuenta del enorme moratón que tenía la chica en la pierna- ¿Y esos moratones en la pierna? ¿Me dejas que te los mire?

\- ¿Esto? Claro, si quieres… Me salieron anoche. Supongo que me golpearía con algo cuando me atropellaron.

Dicho esto, Ichigo se puso a revisar los diversos moratones que tenía Inoue, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo, ya que su rostro mostraba una gran sorpresa. Al verlo Inoue preguntó:

-Kurosaki… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

\- ¿Eh? Es que… Debe dolerte mucho, supongo…- respondió Ichigo inseguro.

\- ¡Hala! ¿Cómo lo sabes? En realidad, me duele mucho más la pierna que el brazo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Oye! ¿No lo tendrás insensibilizado? ¡Eso tiene que verlo un médico! - dijo Rukia.

\- ¿Eh? Pero…- intentó librarse Inoue.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza? - le replicó Rukia.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es tardísimo! - dijo de repente Inoue, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

\- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – preguntó Rukia mientras, Inoue se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

-Es que… ¡Empieza el programa de comediantes! – dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Rukia e Ichigo, todavía cojeando y costándole avanzar.

* * *

Una vez se fue Rukia soltó un tremendo suspiro:

-Verla me agota, no puedo evitar preocuparme. _¿Seguro que estará bien?_

-Esa chica… Inoue- empezó a decir Ichigo- ¿Tienes mucha relación con ella?

-Bueno… Es la mejor amiga de una chica que conozco desde primaria. Podría decirse que somos amigas desde que empezamos la secundaria.

\- ¿Y su familia? – preguntó Ichigo.

-Vive sola. Antes tenía un hermano bastante mayor que ella- le respondió Rukia.

\- ¿Tenía? – se interesó más Ichigo.

-Sí. Murió hace tres años. Recuerdo que estaba a punto de salir de casa y entonces recibí una llamada al móvil: era ella. Su voz sonaba muy alterada; me dijo que avisara a Tatsuki, la chica de la que te hablé antes, y que fuéramos al hospital, que su hermano había sufrido un accidente. Cuando llegamos encontramos a Inoue llorando a lágrima viva. En ese momento se nos acercó el doctor y nos dijo que no habían podido hacer nada por su hermano. Había muerto a causa de la pérdida de sangre – acabó de narrar Rukia - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Sientes curiosidad por ella? ¿Acaso te gusta?

-No-no me gusta, para nada – dijo Ichigo bastante sonrojado - ¡Venga, nos vamos! - dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

- _¿Quién se habrá creído que es?_ Por cierto, ¿A dónde vas tú siempre? _No tienes un sitio donde quedarte, ¿no?_

\- Je, ¿ahora te interesa mi vida privada? - preguntó Ichigo en forma de burla.

\- Cla… ¡Claro que no! ¡Me importa un comino!- le respondió Rukia mosqueada.

-Entonces no preguntes- le dijo Ichigo dándose la vuelta a punto de marcharse.

- _Se… ¡Será…!-_ pensó Rukia con un aura asesina rodeándola completamente.

-Yo me voy ya- dijo Ichigo a lo lejos.

* * *

De vuelta en casa de los Kuchiki se oye a Byakuya decir:

\- ¡Rukia! ¿Tú has visto mi camiseta blanca y mis vaqueros? No los encuentro por ninguna parte.

-No. No los he visto- le contestó Rukia mientras subía las escaleras con el pijama puesto, el pelo algo mojado y una toalla envuelta alrededor del cuello.

-Qué raro, porque también ha desaparecido uno de mis pijamas- añadió Byakuya a la lista de ropa perdida.

\- Igual los dejaste en algún lado y no te acuerdas- dijo Rukia entrando en su habitación.

* * *

En otro se encontraba Ichigo tirado en un futon dentro de una habitación oscura, pensando en algo cuando le empezó a sonar el móvil.

- _Una misión ¿Dónde será? –_ se preguntó. En cuanto lo vio, se alertó mucho.

* * *

 _Bip, bip, bip, bip ..._

\- ¿Qué pasa a estas horas? ¿Serán mensajes del trabajo de Byakuya? - se preguntó Rukia desconcertada, dado que normalmente Byakuya no traía trabajo casa, solo contratos o cosas por el estilo- Vaya ya ha parado- dijo después de un rato.

-¡Rukia!- gritó Ichigo saliendo de dentro del armario de la habitación de Rukia, vestido con un pijama algo grande.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritó también Rukia asustada por la repentina aparición del chico y el hecho de que estuviera dentro de su armario.

\- Cu-cu-cu ¿Cuánto llevas metido ahí dentro? ¡Y ese es el pijama de Byakuya! - dijo Rukia.

\- ¡Te lo explicaré luego! ¡Ahora tenemos una misión! - le respondió Ichigo apresurado.

\- ¿Una misión? ¿Sabes dónde va a aparecer el hollow? – preguntó Rukia.

-La hora y el lugar…- empezó a decir Ichigo mientras se ponía el guante con el que había transformado a Rukia en shinigami la última vez- ¡Aquí! ¡Y ahora!

Justo cuando Ichigo convirtió a Rukia en shinigami, una gran mano apareció de la nada cargándose parte de la cama de Rukia. Acto seguido apareció su cuerpo entero.

\- ¡Apunta a su cabeza! - le gritó Ichigo a Rukia.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – le respondió Rukia asestándole un mandoble al hollow, que únicamente le hizo un leve corte en su máscara.

\- _¡Demasiado superficial!_ \- dijo Ichigo para sí.

Al hollow se le arrancó un pedazo de la máscara, y, con un aullido de dolor huyó por donde había entrado, dejando solos a Rukia e Ichigo.

-Le has dejado escapar- le dijo Ichigo- ¡Vamos a por él! – le dijo empezando a correr, pero el grito de Rukia lo detuvo en seco, y se giró para ver qué era lo que quería decirle.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué significa esto…? Esa cosa… ¡Era el hermano de Inoue!

Ichigo solo la miró antes de contestarle:

-Ya te dije que a los hollow se les extermina golpeándoles la cabeza por detrás. Es básico para minimizar los daños en una pelea… Pero también… existe otra razón para hacerlo así. Si los matas de un solo golpe… ¡Evitas ver cómo eran en realidad! Porque todos los hollow… ¡Fueron una vez almas de humanos normales! – concluyó Ichigo ante la mirada expectante y asombrada de Rukia.

\- Qu- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Yo no sabía que eran personas! – dijo Rukia mientras agarraba del cuello a Ichigo furiosa - ¡Son monstruos, ¿no?! ¡Y debemos derrotarles, ¿no es así?!

\- ¡Y lo son! ¡Ahora se han convertido en monstruos! ¡Y por eso hay que eliminarlos! – le repuso Ichigo.

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo que "ahora"? ¿Qué pasa con los que ya he matado? – le preguntó Rukia a punto de perder los nervios al enterarse de que había matado a hollow que podrían haber sido personas normales e inocentes. Sus manos se habían manchado con su sangre y eso es algo que no se lo perdonaría jamás – _Siempre acabo con las manos manchadas de sangre de personas inocentes -_ pensó con amargura – _Igual que aquella vez hace 6 años._

\- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! – la sacó de su trance Ichigo mirándola con una cara de seriedad absoluta – Esa chica… Va a morir.


End file.
